


Падение к апофеозу

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Врата приводят команду на новую планету, но без неприятностей у нас не бывает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение к апофеозу

— Я думаю, нам всем чертовски повезло. За тот год, что этот корабль летел без надзора, он не сломался окончательно, не был захвачен инопланетянами, и мы проснулись полным составом. Так что, предлагаю всем в скором порядке порадоваться жизни и доложить, что мы, собственно, имеем. – Янг улыбнулся в ответ на раздавшиеся смешки.  
— А давайте начнем с того что мы не имеем! – подал голос Илай. – У нас нет еды!  
— Это все потому, что кое-кто прокрадывался к холодильнику ночью, – пошутил полковник.  
Лишнее напоминание о том, что Илай провел две недели один, на пустом корабле, пока чинил неисправную криокамеру, будет кстати: пусть уж парень вдосталь насладится заслуженным признанием. Грир радостно ткнул парнишку кулаком в бок, Уоллес вернул тычок, но на слова Янга широко улыбнулся.  
— Система жизнеобеспечения работает нормально, – отчитался Броуди, – хотя запас воды желательно пополнить как можно скорее – иначе придется урезать порции.  
— Медотсек в порядке.  
— В отсеке гидропоники пропала часть растений, система автоматического полива была отлажена недостаточно точно. Зато другие разрослись, и нас ждет отличный урожай.  
Гидропонным садом занимались Хлоя и лейтенант Джеймс. Парк сидела здесь же – ее зрение начало восстанавливаться во время анабиоза, но она все еще видела только светлые и темные пятна.  
— А что с двигателями, курсом и вообще, кто-то знает, где мы?  
— С этими вопросами к Рашу, – пожал плечами Илай. – Мы были заняты проверкой таких неважных, с его точки зрения, систем, как очистители воздуха.  
— Кстати! – Янг покрутил головой, рассматривая собравшихся в столовой. Знакомой худой фигуры на глаза не попалось. – А где, черт возьми, Раш?!!  
— В последний раз я видел его в инженерном отсеке, – вспомнил Волкер. – Часа три назад.  
— Он причитал над двигателем, как над родной ма...  
Под строгим взглядом Янга Грир послушно заткнулся. Полковник тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за рацией.  
— Раш? Где тебя носит? Здесь совещание!  
— Идите на мостик, полковник.  
Равнодушный тон Раша, с легкими нотками снисходительности, злил так, что хотелось выругаться. Янг с трудом сдержался. Последние недели перед анабиозом ему начало казаться, что их отношения наконец наладились. Раш стал меньше хамить и реже спорить, и иногда у них даже получалось просто беседовать, не превращая разговор в новую ссору. Вскоре Янг понял, что Раш просто слишком вымотан для ссор. Теперь же, видимо, краткое перемирие закончилось.  
— Я занят.  
— Это важно.  
С этими словами Раш отключил рацию. Янг встал.  
— Ладно, самое главное мы выяснили. Занимайтесь текущими делами. Пойду выясню, где мы, что ли...  
В спину ему донесся приглушенный комментарий "Раша воспитывать пошел!" и тихий смех Хлои.  
На самом деле, желание воспитывать Раша Янг потерял еще два года назад, решив, что проще игнорировать хамские манеры, чем тратить собственные нервы впустую. Но, с другой стороны, пребывать в радужном настроении он тоже не обязан.  
Раш сидел за навигационной панелью, и на звук шагов не обернулся.  
— Если я сказал, что у нас совещание, это означает "обязательно явиться всем", Раш.  
В ответ его наградили насмешливым взглядом, и Раш жестом указал на экран перед собой. Янг мысленно махнул рукой на вопрос дисциплины, подошел и заглянул на экран над его плечом. Там, медленно вращаясь, светилась схема планетной системы. Раш нажал несколько клавиш, и сбоку загорелся список показателей, которые Янг уже научился худо-бедно разбирать.  
— Планета в шести часах лета отсюда. Там есть атмосфера, вода и растительность. Именно то, что нам нужно, чтобы пополнить запасы.  
Янг некоторое время изучал снимки, переданные сеятелем.  
— И ты не мог прийти на совещание и сказать об этом, да? Обязательно нужно было выпендриться?  
Раш обернулся через плечо:  
— У меня есть дела поважнее, полковник.  
Насмешку в голосе Янг стойко игнорировал.  
— Хорошая работа, – похвалил он, но Раш сделал вид, что это относилось не к нему.

Десант на планету организовали быстро, анабиоз пошел на пользу экипажу: несмотря на временную слабость, в целом он все же помог восстановить силы. Даже у Раша ушли страшные синяки под глазами, а молодежь и вовсе лучилась энергией. Янгу даже пришлось выразительно посмотреть на Хлою, Грира и Илая, которые больше времени уделяли пересмешкам, чем брифингу.  
— Пойдет три группы, срок пребывания на планете 4 часа. Рашу удалось поиграться с таймером, так что у нас будет 72 часа до следующего прыжка. В приоритете вода и пища. И еще, запасы энергии не так велики, как нам хотелось бы, поэтому связь с кораблем будет каждые два часа на 10 минут. – После этого полковник сформировал первые три группы. Он и сам собирался спуститься на планету с десантом.  
Новый мир встретил их горячим удушливым ветром и сладковатым до приторного запахом. Вокруг врат был лес, но на деревьях вместо листьев висели длинные желто- зеленые сережки. В просвет между деревьями было видно небо, отливавшее металлически желтым светом.  
— Мне здесь не нравится... – негромко протянул Грир. Реплика предназначалась в первую очередь для ушей Янга, и полковник кивнул. У Грира присутствовало выработанное нелегкой жизнью умение чуять неприятности задницей.  
— Чем быстрее пополним запасы, сержант, тем быстрее уйдем отсюда. Разделяемся. Первая группа север и северо-восток, вторая юг, третья запад. Пошли. Соблюдать повышенную готовность.  
Первый десант Янг всегда старался подбирать в основном из военных или людей с крепкими нервами. Они шли довольно долго – около часа, через все тот же лес, прежде чем Варро вдруг остановился.  
— Вы ничего странного не заметили?  
— Например? – Янг оглянулся, но тут было проще сказать, что НЕ казалось странным.  
— Деревья. Они растут идеально ровными рядами.  
Янг присмотрелся – и правда, как будто из определенных точек лучами расходились идеально ровные ряды деревьев.  
— Я думаю, это сделали люди, – вполголоса поделился мнением люшианец. У Янга, с высоты его жизненного опыта, было другое мнение:  
— На людей я бы на твоем месте не надеялся. И на радушный прием тоже. Одни такие похитили Хлою и Раша и держали в качестве подопытных кроликов.  
— А я думал, они спасли доктора Раша с той планеты.  
Янг обжег Варро взглядом, но люшианец остался невозмутим. Полковник решил, что сейчас не время ворошить прошлое, и, вместо продолжения спора, потянулся к рации:  
— Скотт, ответь. Обнаружены признаки разумной цивилизации. Соблюдайте повышенную осторожность.  
— Мы тоже нашли это, сэр. Здесь... Город. Думаю, вы должны это видеть.  
— Идем к вам, Скотт. Не суйтесь туда!  
Но предосторожность была излишней – город оказался пуст и уже начал разрушаться. Видимо он был покинут годы назад. И это не был человеческий город. Стены поднимались под немыслимыми углами и были окрашены в тревожные, неприятные глазу сочетания багрово-красного, фиолетового и желтого цветов. Сладкий удушливый запах здесь, правда, был слабее, видимо его источали деревья.  
— Исследуем город, возможно здесь найдется что-то полезное, – решил Янг. – Разделимся на группы по трое. Далеко не уходить и постоянно поддерживать связь.  
Они обошли несколько улиц, прежде чем наткнулись на разрушения. Целый квартал лежал в развалинах, обломки стен закопчены и оплавлены.  
— Бомбардировка? – предположил Варро.  
— Возможно...  
Но, прежде чем Янг успел повнимательней осмотреть развалины, их окликнул третий член группы:  
— Эй, сюда, скорее! Это важно!  
Дверь одного из строений была распахнута, словно его покидали в спешке. Войдя внутрь, они увидели огромные экраны, пульты со странными ромбовидными клавишами и металлическими пластинами. Пластины были покрыты письменами.  
— Возвращаемся к вратам, – приказал Янг. – Нет смысла тратить время, нам нужен Раш, чтобы разобраться в этом.  
У Раша, стоило ему увидеть комнату с компьютером и металлическими пластинами загорелись глаза.  
— Мне нужно время! – быстро сказал он, осторожно прикасаясь к клавишам. Бросил на Янга взгляд через плечо, в котором ясно читалось, что ближайшие полчаса Раш отсюда никуда не уйдет.  
— Ладно. Из комнаты никуда не выходить, вдруг что – сообщишь по рации.  
Раш махнул рукой, мол и слышал, и было ясно, что другой реакции от него не добьешься.  
На исследование города ушло чуть больше четырех часов. Стало ясно, что он был покинут, но не во время катастрофы или в спешке, а запланировано. В домах было пусто – ни мебели, ни предметов обихода, зато в одном из зданий они нашли склад с запасами питьевой воды в треугольных контейнерах странной формы, и что-то явно съедобное, с густым, удушливым запахом пыльцы. Может, обворовать инопланетян было и не очень этично, но нужно было пополнить запасы, так что Янг отдал приказ перенести к вратам, сколько смогут. Они уже успели перетащить примерно половину, когда по городу прокатился гул и сильный толчок бросил их на колени.  
— Что здесь происходит?!!  
Второй толчок был сильнее первого, и здание рядом с ними угрожающе затрещало.  
— Уходим отсюда! – рявкнул Янг, подтолкнул в плечо стоявшего рядом Волкера, чтоб пошевеливался побыстрее. Он вызвал Раша, не слушая его, рявкнул:  
— Выходи из здания, мы уходим, живо!  
— Мне нужно время!  
— Раш!  
Они побежали к выходу. Треск усиливался, на спину и плечи сыпалась штукатурка. Внезапно Варро вскрикнул и упал на колени: осколок покрупнее ударил его по голове. Янг вздернул люшианца на ноги, забросил его руку себе на плечи:  
— Идем, скорее!  
Варро прижимал ладонь ко лбу, между пальцев струилась кровь. Но, по крайней мере, он держался на ногах, пусть и нетвердо.  
— Выходите из города! – велел Янг. Он передал Варро Гриру, хотя люшианец негромко протестовал, доказывая, что способен идти без поддержки. Раша нигде не было. Полковник выругался и поспешил в компьютерный зал. Раш был там, как и ожидалось: стоял, склонившись над компьютерной панелью, и что-то разглядывал; экран у него над головой светился и на нем менялись странные рисунки. А еще, Янг чувствовал толчки, и они шли откуда-то у него под ногами. Раш оглянулся через плечо:  
— Я запустил генератор и получил доступ к их главному компьютеру. Еще несколько минут.  
Янг молча сгреб его за локоть и потащил к выходу. Раш дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но полковник только рванул посильнее. Он был так зол, что даже ругаться уже не мог.  
Остальные ждали их за границей города, недалеко от врат. Янг оттолкнул Раша от себя, ученый резко повернулся к нему, но возмутиться не успел.  
— Какого черта, Раш?!! Я ясно приказал сообщать обо всех изменениях!  
Полковник едва сдерживался, так хотелось схватить Раша за плечи и начать трясти. Николас презрительно скривил губы.  
— Чтобы ты прибежал и запретил мне что-то трогать? Этот компьютер – кладезь информации...  
— Мы потеряли половину запасов, которые могли бы вынести!  
— Я получил доступ к знаниям другой цивилизации об этом уголке космоса! И если бы ты не заставил меня уйти...  
Янг не выдержал. Он схватил Раша за шиворот и развернул, заставив посмотреть на Варро. Люшианец сидел на земле, прижимая ко лбу кусок ткани, чтобы остановить кровотечение.  
— И поэтому ты рисковал нашими жизнями?!! Мы уже проходили это, забыл?  
— И, видимо, ты так и не сделал выводов! – Раш тоже сорвался на крик. – Я искал важную информацию, которая поможет нам выжить!  
Спорить бесполезно. Рашу наплевать на риск, на то, что они могли бы пополнить запасы еды, на то, что он не один здесь в этой экспедиции. Янг коротко и резко ударил его кулаком в лицо. Раш пошатнулся, прижал к лицу ладони. Янг повернулся к нему спиной, не дожидаясь реакции, потому что боялся, что не сдержится и ударит еще раз.  
— Возвращаемся к вратам. Варро, можешь идти?  
Люшианец поднялся на ноги.  
— Да, думаю я в порядке.  
— Все равно, тебе лучше вернуться на Судьбу. 

Янг заметил, как Раш оглянулся на город. Губа у него была разбита и кровоточила.  
Янг повернулся к Гриру и скомандовал:  
— Раша запереть. Варро проводить в медотсек и сдать ТиДжей. Организуй три группы, они сменят нас через два часа.  
— Есть, сэр. – Грир грубовато схватил Раша чуть повыше локтя и то ли потащил, то ли толкнул к вратам.  
За пультом врат дежурил Уоллес, который подбежал к ним, когда увидел окровавленное лицо Раша.  
— Что случилось?  
Грир коротко обрисовал ситуацию.  
— Раш под арестом. Приказ полковника, Илай. Помоги Варро, пожалуйста.  
Люшианец улыбнулся, показывая, что ему вовсе не так уж плохо. Грир подтолкнул Раша к двери. Сержант, казалось, получал удовольствие от выполнения этого приказа.  
— Иди, – велел он ученому, самодовольно усмехаясь. – И помни, я все еще здесь.  
Раш зло стряхнул его руку, но пошел вперед, гордо выпрямившись.  
— Интересно, что случилось на этот раз? – многозначительно произнесла Хлоя, поглядывая на Грира. Сержант сидел за соседним столиком в столовой вместе с лейтенантом Джеймс.  
— Наверное, Раш и полковник опять поругались.  
— Мне сказали запереть – я запер, – отозвался Грир, и Джеймс захихикала.  
— Не хочу ничего сказать, но эти двое похожи на ссорящихся любовников. Вчера я видела, как они очень самозабвенно орали друг на друга в коридоре возле мостика.  
Лицо Грира выражало крайнюю степень отвращения.  
— Да полковник никогда бы не стал.  
Джеймс уже откровенно хохотала, и Хлоя присоединилась к ней.  
— Ну, девушки у него нет...  
— И на меня он никогда не любовался, – заметила Ванесса, потягиваясь.  
Грир и Илай при этом уставились на ее грудь. Хлоя отвесила обоим по шуточному подзатыльнику.  
— Все равно, я не думаю, что доктор Раш и полковник, ну... – Илай замялся.  
— Влюблены?  
— Спят вместе?  
Илай залился краской. Грир выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит, и он не уверен, стоит доедать обед, или лучше не надо. Хлоя хотела что-то сказать, но тут корабль содрогнулся.

От толчка ТиДжей выронила поднос с инструментами, который несла, чтобы убрать в шкаф. Они с Варро одновременно бросились подбирать рассыпавшееся, едва не столкнувшись лбами как в плохой мелодраме, и оба рассмеялись.  
Хлоя пискнула и вцепилась в Илая. Тут же ожила рация, и дежуривший на мостике Уолкер напряженным голосом с нотками паники попросил Илая и Скотта подойти.  
— Судьба входит в метеоритный поток, которого мы не заметили на сенсорах, – сообщил он. – Нужно изменить курс и перевести корабль в другую точку.  
— Вперед! – Скотт жестом указал на панель.  
— Я не могу. Только доктор Раш знает, как сделать, чтобы Судьба двигалась по проложенному нами курсу.  
Скотт нахмурился, но вызвал Грира:  
— Приведи доктор Раша на мостик, и быстро.  
— Но половник велел его запереть, – возразил Грир.  
Их с Рашем давняя вражда уже сидела у Скотта в печенках, так что он просто последовал примеру Янга и добавил металла в голос:  
— Я отдал вам приказ, сержант!  
— Есть, сэр, – недовольно буркнул Грир, а через пять минут втолкнул на мостик злого Раша.  
Илай и Уолкер мгновенно перевели внимание ученого на более насущные проблемы, чем ругаться с солдатами.  
— Доктор Раш, что это за метеоритный поток, и почему мы о нем не знали?  
— Возможно потому, что раньше его здесь не было!  
Раш вывел на экран схему этой планетной системы.  
— Четвертая планета разрушается, и метеоритный поток – это отколовшиеся от нее части. Они периодически бомбардируют планету под нами, и этот поток тоже достигнет ее поверхности.  
— Нужно немедленно возвращать десантные группы!  
— У них есть десять минут. Наши щиты пока держат, но мне придется увести корабль за радиус действия врат.  
Услышав это, Скотт бегом бросился к залу врат. К счастью, все группы были неподалеку и могли вернуться вовремя, кроме...  
— Полковник Янг, немедленно возвращайтесь! Планета под нами будет разрушена метеоритным дождем! Вы слышите меня? Немедленно возвращайтесь!  
— Толчки прекратились, и мы исследуем город, – голос Янга было плохо слышно за шумом ветра.  
Скотт похолодел: у них уйдет не меньше четверти часа, чтобы добраться до врат. Тут Судьбу сотряс новый удар.  
— Скорее! – крикнул он Янгу. 

— Бросайте все, что вы успели взять, – велел Янг команде. Они нашли небольшие запасы пищи на окраине города. – И бегом к вратам. Ну! Бегом!  
Сам он забросил за спину мешок с тем, что могло оказаться медикаментами.  
В душном воздухе планеты было слишком мало кислорода, чтобы они могли долго бежать, и вскоре пришлось перейти на шаг, люди задыхались, но Янг все равно торопил их. Прошло восемь минут.

Удары сыпались на Судьбу все чаще. Раш кусал себе губы, но торопливо набирал команды, прокладывая курс прочь от опасной планеты. Щиты над отдаленной частью корабля не выдержали нового удара. По нему прокатилось эхо далекого взрыва.  
— Мы так долго не выдержим! – охнул Илай.  
Раш схватил рацию:  
— Через минуту мы улетаем, закрывайте врата!  
— Еще немного!  
— Наши щиты не выдержат! – крикнул Раш, беспомощно наблюдая, как еще один метеорит проламывает переборки над неосвоенной секцией в опасной близости от них.  
— Команда полковника Янга еще не вернулась.  
Раш выругался так отчаянно, что Илай испугался, что сейчас он уведет корабль, и связь между вратами прервется, и Янг и другие навсегда останутся там, умирать под каменной бомбардировкой. Раш действительно включил двигатели, и Судьба двинулась вперед.  
— Нет! Что вы делаете, мы не можем бросить их там! – он кинулся к Рашу, но оттащить его не посмел. Зато Грир, услышав крик Илая, выхватил пистолет.  
— Отойди от пульта!  
— Я направил корабль к планете и пытаюсь обогнать основную массу метеоритов! – рявкнул Раш так зло, что даже Грир отступил на шаг.  
Корабль набирал скорость, но медленно, слишком медленно.  
— Щиты отказывают! – крикнул Уолкер.  
Они падали на планету, и Раш надеялся только, что ее гравитация разгонит их достаточно, чтобы обойти поток, а мощности двигателей хватит, чтобы вырваться из нее.  
— Скотт?  
— Еще минуту! 

Янг подхватил упавшую на колени Ванессу и рывком поднял ее на ноги, подтолкнул к вратам. У него над головой горело небо.  
— Скорее! Вперед! 

Внезапно орудийный пульт взорвался с ужасным грохотом. Его остатки загорелись, завоняло горелой проводкой. Илай схватился за пульт чтобы не упасть, и отдернул руку: металл накалился, где-то рядом с отсеком бушевало пламя. Внезапно он понял, что воздух на мостике становится горячее.  
— Мостик поврежден, нам нужно уходить отсюда.  
— Не сейчас! – рыкнул Раш через плечо.  
Отсек заполнял удушливый дым, дышать становилось тяжело.  
— Всем покинуть мостик! – скомандовал Грир.  
Илай подчинился, хотя оглянулся на Раша. Грир кивнул ему, и уже хотел силой тащить ученого.  
— У нас нет времени! – крикнул Раш в рацию. В этот момент из врат вывалился запыхавшийся Янг и Скотт ответил:  
— Все на борту!  
— Мы улетаем, – сообщил Раш.  
Грир понял, нет, сейчас его нельзя трогать, но огонь вынуждал его отступать назад, к двери, пока сержант, ругаясь, не выскочил в коридор, задыхаясь от жара и кашля.  
— Где доктор Раш?!! – накинулся на него Илай. Грир только молча покачал головой.  
Раш торопливо набирал команды, не обращая внимания на то, что его окружает пламя. " Судьба" содрогнулась под новыми ударами метеоритов, и он схватился за край компьютерной панели, чтобы не упасть... И сразу отдернул руку с коротким вскриком. Панель была раскалена. Из-за дыма становилось трудно дышать, глаза слезились. Набирая последние символы, Раш уже захлебывался кашлем и был вынужден ухватится за пульт, чтобы хоть как-то стоять, уже даже не замечая боли в обожженных руках. Последним, что он запомнил, был знакомый секундный сдвиг корабля перед входом в ФТЛ. 

Янг вывалился из врат и едва не растянулся на полу, Скотт успел подхватить его под локоть и помог удержаться на ногах.  
— Что происходит?  
— У нас проблемы. Мы потеряли мостик, там пожар.  
Корабль перешел в ФТЛ, и Янг зажмурился, привычно пережидая секундную потерю ориентации.  
— Это Раш. Он остался на мостике.  
То, что Янг выругался, Скотт отнес скорее к привычному "что еще учудит этот...", но потом заметил в глазах полковника страх.  
Броуди колдовал над дверью мостика, а Илай и Грир разом набросились на Янга:  
— Доктор Раш там внутри!  
— Вы в порядке, полковник?  
Янг молча отодвинул сержанта с дороги.  
— Можно открыть дверь?  
Броуди жестом показал, дайте мне минуту.  
Дверь наполовину открылась, оттуда вырвался дым и пламя, и захлопнулась вновь. Броуди в сердцах треснул панели.  
— Ну же!  
— Приготовьтесь.  
Он что-то нажал, и дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону. В лицо Янгу ударил дым и горячий воздух. Он невольно отступил на шаг, но сразу же вдохнул поглубже и шагнул на мостик. Галерея провисла и покачивалась под ногами, мостик был в дыму – Янг видел не дальше чем на длину вытянутой руки. Он спустился вниз и едва не упал на последних ступеньках. Пульт горел, Янг вдохнул дыма и закашлялся, но в этот момент он увидел Раша, лежавшего без сознания на полу. Янг наклонился и поднял его на руки, даже не чувствуя веса, кашель рвал горло, глаза слезились. Он почти наугад поднялся по лестнице, следя только за тем, чтобы не упасть, крепко прижимал Раша к себе. Янг вывалился из двери, задыхаясь от кашля, и она с шипением закрылась за его спиной, отсекая дым и жар.  
Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и, сморгнув слезы, Янг узнал Варро, уже с перевязанной головой. Варро хотел забрать потерявшего сознание Раша, и Янг позволил ему. Он привалился спиной к стене, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Полковник, вы в порядке?  
— Да. Да, почти... – и всё же он был благодарен за подставленное плечо.  
От помощи ТиДжей Янг отказался, ранен он не был. Грир помог ему дойти до столовой и позаботился о полковнике в свойственной ему грубоватой манере: принес горячий чай – промочить саднящее горло – и мокрый платок. 

— Как он? – ТиДжей и Янг стояли в коридоре у каюты Раша. Николас пришел в себя, но сил у него хватило только на то, чтобы выпить поданную ТиДжей воду. Потом он провалился в сон.  
— Травмы не такие сильные, как можно было ожидать. Доктор Раш надышался дымом, но это пройдет. У него обожжены руки, особенно ладони и пальцы. Это не опасно, ожог недостаточно сильный, чтобы руки потеряли чувствительность, и сухожилия не пострадали, но достаточно болезненно. И ближайшие несколько дней ему нужна будет помощь в... бытовых проблемах.  
— Думаю, мы с этим справимся. Больше никто не пострадал?  
— Грир увел остальных с мостика. – ТиДжей помолчала немного, прежде чем добавить: – Илай говорит, что мы могли уйти в ФТЛ в любой момент. Раш тянул время, давая десанту возможность вернуться. 

Раш лежал на боку, кое-как пристроив обожженные руки. Янг присел на корточки рядом с кроватью, чтобы Раш мог его видеть не поднимаясь.  
— Полковник?.. – голос у него был хриплый от кашля.  
— Шшшш. – Янг коснулся его лба, проверяя, нет ли жара. То, что Раш ничего не сказал и не отодвинулся, уже само по себе показывало, насколько ему плохо. Жар если и был, то небольшой, но кожа была липкой на ощупь, а волосы на висках намокли от пота.  
— У нас нет нормальных обезболивающих, но Тамара говорит, травы, которые она собрала на одной из планет, могут помочь. Позволь мне.  
Он старался говорить спокойно, легким тоном, будто ситуация была совершенно обычной. Раш вздрогнул, когда полковник обнял его за плечи, но сел, опираясь на его руку. Янг помог ему напиться, а потом принес мокрое полотенце и осторожно пристроил на лоб. Раш выдохнул, и его лицо немного разгладилось. 

Когда Николас проснулся в следующий раз, он, по крайней мере, перестал чувствовать себя так, словно его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Голова тоже прошла, но болели руки и ныли мелкие ожоги на плече.  
На кровати валялось полотенце, и он не сразу сообразил, откуда. Полковник был здесь? Рашу казалось, что это сон или бред. Отчетливо он помнил только теплую руку у себя на спине, и привкус трав.  
Дверь открылась без стука. Янг вошел, будто так и надо. Локтем нажал на замок, чтобы закрыть дверь – в руках у него был поднос.  
— Доброе утро. Как себя чувствуешь?  
Раш наградил его возмущенным взглядом.  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Раз язвишь и фыркаешь, значит почти в порядке.  
Янг пристроил поднос на тумбочку и поинтересовался:  
— Сначала чай или поесть?  
— Тебе что, больше нечего делать, кроме как играть в сиделку?  
Эверетт пожал плечами.  
— Ясно, права выбора лучше не давать...  
Он сел рядом, и Раш подвинулся так, чтобы не прислоняться коленом к его бедру.  
— И не смотри так, поесть тебе все равно нужно, – с этими словами Янг поднес ложку к его рту.  
Раш сказал себе, что единственная причина, почему он не надел миску полковнику на голову – его неуверенность, что он сам сможет удержать ложку. А есть хотелось. Пришлось подчиниться, хотя он чувствовал, как от стыда горят щеки, и ждал унизительного замечания. Но Янг только одобрительно улыбнулся и зачерпнул еще порцию густой каши. То ли на удивление вкусной, то ли Раш впервые ел и чувствовал вкус: обычно он доползал до столовой слишком уставший, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
Если бы не необходимость есть из чужих рук, он бы, пожалуй, даже наслаждался ужином.  
— Что с кораблем?  
— Мостик все еще в дыму, Илай и Броуди работают над системами очистки воздуха. Мы в ФТЛ. В данный момент нет ничего достаточно серьезного, чтобы требовало твоего внимания.  
Янг вдруг потянулся и свободной рукой убрал упавшие Рашу налицо пряди, чтобы они не лезли в еду, завел их за ухо. Это было неожиданно... Приятно. Жест, который мог бы принадлежать близкому человеку.  
— По крайней мере, – заметил Янг, набирая еще ложку каши, – всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже.  
— О да. Если бы я еще встать не мог, то уже бы давно окочурился!  
Они оба рассмеялись, и напряжение немного спало.  
— ТиДжей говорит, что все ожоги не слишком серьезные. Но ты здорово рисковал. – Янг вздохнул и добавил, тихо и неуверенно: – Я должен поблагодарить тебя.  
— А, вот откуда желание поработать сиделкой. Перестаньте, полковник. Мы оба знаем, что это всего лишь трезвый расчет. Мне нужен кто-то, кто будет удерживать в рамках приличия эту ораву идиотов.  
Ему показалось, или сквозь резкий тон Раша просвечивала горечь? Янг заметил, что он неосознанно облизывает уже поджившую ранку на губе.  
— Я просто подумал, что тебе будет не слишком комфортно, если с подносом будет бегать Хлоя.  
Раш фыркнул. Он все еще смотрел в сторону, и трудно было сказать, приятно ему услышать о заботе Хлои или нет.  
— Мне вот интересно... – задумчиво протянул Янг. – Ты отделываешься вечным "полковник", потому что не помнишь как меня зовут и боишься в этом признаться?  
Раш одарил его выразительным взглядом "чья бы корова мычала", и Янг послушно сделал первый шаг сам:  
— Я думаю, двух лет на одном корабле достаточно, чтобы обращаться друг к другу по именам, Николас.  
Раш на это только пожал плечами, но протестовать не стал.  
— Чай?  
— Да. Пожалуйста.  
Поить Раша оказалось гораздо удобнее, если приобнять его за плечи. И не так уж сложно не сердиться в ответ на его фырканье.  
Когда Янг уже собрался уходить, Раш окликнул его:  
— Эверетт? Спасибо.  
Было заметно, что ему трудно это произнести.  
— Не за что. Я вернусь вечером.  
Как странно мягко, без привычных издевательских интонаций, прозвучало его имя. 

На следующий день они достаточно освоились друг с другом, чтобы Янг помог Рашу вымыться, хотя Николас явно был смущен. Он язвил больше обычного, шипел и ругался, а потом притих, когда Янг смазывал ожоги и менял повязки на руках. Его одежда пропахла дымом, так что Янг принес свою футболку. Она была на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, но зато чистая, и застиранная до мягкости.  
После они мирно сидели и говорили. Раш, с расчесанными волосами и в чужой футболке, переставший язвить через слово – это было необычно и приятно. Янг сидел рядом, опираясь на изголовье кровати и, кажется в первый раз за два года, делился с кем-то своими страхами.  
— Если мостик разрушен, мы потеряем наш единственный шанс получить контроль над кораблем.  
— Не думаю, что системы так сильно пострадали. Я мог бы вывести часть контрольных функций в инженерный отсек. Хотя придется повозиться. И, конечно, у нас всегда есть кресло.  
— Только через мой труп.  
— Это предложение?  
Янг посмотрел на Раша преувеличенно сердито, и они оба расхохотались.  
— Илай и Броуди должны к утру наладить энергообеспечение мостика. Тогда я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Янг кивнул.  
— Думаешь завтра сможешь работать с пультом?  
— Придется, так или иначе.  
Он взял Раша за руку и осторожно перевернул ладонью вверх. Кончики пальцев действительно выглядели получше, но кода Янг прикоснулся, Раш предупреждающе зашипел.  
Извиниться Янгу не дал стук в дверь. Илай ввалился в каюту, застыл на пороге и залился краской.  
— В чем дело, Илай?  
— Я это... В общем... Не хотел мешать...  
Раш нахмурился и был готов разразиться язвительной тирадой, но Уоллес почуял беду и быстро добавил:  
— У нас проблема, вы нужны в инженерном отсеке. 

— Падение энергии?  
— Результат активного использования внутренних систем корабля. – Раш морщился от боли, но продолжал вводить команды. – Кроме того, мы теряем энергию вот здесь... Часть оружейных систем придется обесточить. И изменить курс. Прервем прыжок, тогда автоматическая система отправит " Судьбу" к ближайшей подходящей звезде для пополнения запасов энергии.  
Раш остался в инженерном – руководить процессом, а бледного и с синяками под глазами Илая Янг все-таки отправил поесть и поспать пару часов. Мальчик проделал отличную работу, пока Раш был ранен. Зайдя через полчаса в столовую (из инженерного его невежливо вытурили), Янг с удивлением увидел вокруг Илая тесную группку молодежи. Они негромко шушукались, кто-то из девушек смеялся, но при появлении Янга разом замолчали и разбрелись. 

— Ты же не веришь в эти штучки, Мэтт, – поинтересовался Грир, когда они убрались подальше с глаз командира.  
— В то, что рассказал Илай?  
— Угу. В одной постели, держатся за руки и Раш в его футболке.  
— По-моему тебя просто нужна девушка, приятель, – беззлобно подколол его Скотт.  
— У меня есть! Лиза.  
— Тогда иди к ней и не забивай себе голову.  
— И всё-таки. Полковник. И этот... Вместе. Меня сейчас вырвет.  
Скотт сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. 

Все вернулось в привычную колею. Раш ругался, ученые бегали, а на мостике что-то падало и скрежетало. Какой-то идиот подсунул кино в душевую; Илай клялся, что это не он, и синяк Джеймс ему поставила зря. На борт проникли с планеты странные животные, на вид напоминающие помесь крыс с утками, и Грир устроил на них охоту. Янг не возражал, команда тоже – все давно мечтали о вкусном мясе, но крики Грира «Поберегись!» и периодически раздававшиеся выстрелы не способствовали мирной обстановке. Когда ближе к ночи Янг наконец закончил разбираться с мелкими ежедневными проблемами в виде крыс, истерик, ругани и начальства и пришел на мостик, проверить как дела, то застал там только устало облокотившегося на пульт Раша.  
— Я что-то слышал про шесть дней, которые нам понадобятся, чтобы добраться до нужной звезды.  
— 132 часа, если точнее. У нас нет ни энергии для двигателей, ни навигационного пульта, чтобы изменить скорость и курс.  
Раш зевнул, прикрывая локтем лицо.  
— Ты бы поспал.  
— Я работаю.  
— У нас появилось шесть дней вынужденного отдыха, или я ослышался?  
Раш привычно скорчил лицо “меня окружают идиоты”. Янг прошелся по мостику, оценивая прогресс починки – разобранными на детали оставался только орудийный пульт, пострадавший сильнее всего, и наконец задал мучивший его вопрос:  
— Что такого важного было на той планете?  
Он думал, что Раш огрызнется, но тот неожиданно мирно ответил:  
— Землетрясение началось не просто так. Эта раса освоила технологию получения огромных запасов энергии из коры планеты. Нечто подобное мы делали на Икаре. В сотни раз более примитивно. Возможно, если понять их технологии, мы бы получили возможность набирать 9й шеврон, используя ресурс любой планеты.  
Они могли бы получить помощь с Земли. Медикаменты, продовольствие, инструменты, специалистов, оружие… Раш тем временем продолжал говорить:  
— Они знали, что планета будет разрушена метеоритными потоками. Но на это могли уйти десятилетия. Для тех, кто может прилететь, они оставили приветственное сообщение и инструкции, как найти координаты… не думаю, что их родной планеты, возможно, другой колонии. Понять технологию такой сложности самим очень трудно. Купить, выменять или получить ее было бы легче.  
— И ты получил координаты этой колонии?  
Янг видел, как ученый колеблется, принимает решение. Наконец Раш жестом подозвал его и вытащил из кармана блокнот. Янг заглянул через его плечо.  
— Шесть необычных звезд, которые можно найти. Очерчивают пространство, внутри которого находится колония. Это не одна звездная система. Я мог ошибиться, когда воспроизводил эту схему по памяти.  
— Но шанс есть.  
— Да. Если мы починим навигационную систему раньше, чем улетим слишком далеко. Если в схеме нет ошибки. Если мы действительно найдем такие звезды.  
Слишком много если. Но Янг понимал, ради чего Раш рискнул запустить генератор. Не мог принять того, с какой легкостью ученый рисковал их жизнями в городе, но понять мог. Наверное, нужно было извиниться, но слова не шли. После всего, через что они прошли, извинения за один маленький инцидент выглядели бы пафосно и глупо.  
— Послушай, Николас, я…  
Раш зевнул еще раз и потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Обсудим все завтра?  
— Ладно, – Янг немного растерялся. – Спокойной ночи.  
Раш фыркнул, явно собираясь сказать очередную гадость, но потом улыбнулся и кивнул ему.


End file.
